1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of electrical appliances and, more particularly, to an electrical appliance provided with a ground fault circuit protection device having a remote, easily accessible test/reset unit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Providing circuit protection for electrical appliances is well known in the art. Certainly, virtually all receptacles are provided with some form of over current protection, typically a fuse or circuit breaker. In general, the fuse or circuit breaker functions to interrupt power to a receptacle or other electrical device in the event current flowing through the circuit exceeds a predetermined threshold value. The National Electrical Code (NEC) sets the standard for matching a particular circuit breaker with a particular size or gauge wire. In any case, by cutting off power to an electrical appliance having a shorted circuit, wires carrying the electrical current to the appliance are prevented from over-heating and possibly melting.
Several years ago, the National Electrical code implemented a requirement that all receptacles located in bathrooms, above kitchen counters, outdoors or other similar locations, be provided with ground fault protection. Towards that end, receptacles placed in the above locations/environments are now protected with a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI). The GFCI device could either be mounted at a circuit panel, i.e., incorporated into a circuit breaker, or provided directly at the receptacle. GFCI devices interrupt power to an electrical load in the event that a ground leak is detected. In simple terms, the GFCI device cuts off power to an electrical load having grounded portions of the load exposed to electrical current. By interrupting power to a device leaking current to ground, an individual who may come in contact with a grounded portion of the load will not receive a shock. In any case, once the faulty load has been disconnected, a reset button is activated to restore power to the receptacle. Most, if not all, GFCI devices are provided with a test button. When activated, the test button simulates a ground leak to test the functionality of the GFCI device.
Over the years, the NEC has called for GFCI protection in more and more applications. For instance, an impending change to the NEC will require that all vending machines be provided with GFCI protection. The impending change will require that a GFCI device be provided either at the circuit breaker, the outlet or in the power cord within 12″ of the power cord plug. Accessing a circuit breaker to test or reset a GFCI device is generally not a problem. Circuit breakers are typically located in panels that, if not readily accessibly by service personnel, can be accessed by other on-site personnel. In contrast, GFCI devices that are located at the receptacle or in the power cord may be made generally inaccessible by the particular positioning of the vending machine. That is, a vending machine(s) or another electrical appliance(s) may block access to the receptacle or power cord plug, while the appliance may be quite difficult to move. If the GFCI device is made inaccessible, service personnel would be unable to test the functionality of the GFCI device or reset a tripped GFCI device after the problem that caused the initial trip is corrected.
Accordingly, despite the existence of various GFCI devices available in the prior art, there still exists a need for a GFCI device that can be employed with electrical appliances having receptacles or power cord plug portions that are inaccessible. More specifically, there exists a need for a GFCI device having a remote test/reset unit that can be employed in applications where access to a receptacle or power cord is, at least, substantially limited.